


Coffee and Chill

by LoftyLofi



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And then there's Ren, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Coffee n' Curry, Nezu is the one killing him, Yagi is dying of boredom, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyLofi/pseuds/LoftyLofi
Summary: Nezu takes All Might to some old cafe to enjoy its quiet and relaxing atmosphere. There, Toshinori meets someone new.





	Coffee and Chill

 

The first thing that caught Toshinori's eye was the bold text on the white and red canopy.

 

"Coffee and curry? What a strange combination," he murmured.

 

Beside him, Nezu agreed, "When I first stumbled upon this establishment, I thought the same thing. In fact, that was the reason why I decided to try it out. To be honest, That single decision was the best I had ever made."

 

Toshinori himself felt his own curiosity peak as he silently wondered what was even so good about this old cafe.

 

The answer awaited him on the other side of the door. With newly-found resolve, he swung it open.

 

The two pro-heroes stepped into the empty coffeehouse. Toshinori instantly noticed the serene ambiance the place effortlessly held. The warm hues of the decor, the jazz faintly playing in the background, and the fragrant aroma of coffee grounds all contributed to the cafe's cozy atmosphere.

 

Toshinori took a deep breath and inhaled the tantalizing fragrances that wafted in the air. The growl of his stomach reminded him of his hunger.

 

Next to Toshinori, Nezu wordlessly observed his slightly awed expression with sympathy for he too had a similar reaction at first.

 

Suddenly, a melodious voice spoke, “Welcome to Leblanc.”

 

Nezu and Toshinori directed their attention to the barista standing behind the bar counter.

 

The principal greeted the young man with a fond expression on his face.

 

"It is nice to see you again, Ren."

 

The barista flashed a bright, angelic smile that practically illuminated the entire room, "Likewise. I see that you brought someone along this time," he replied while subtly gesturing to Toshinori.

 

_Ah. Youth._

 

"My name is Toshinori Yagi," he forced a smile, trying (and failing) to emulate the same degree of enthusiasm, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

 

Nevertheless, the barista politely bowed, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Amamiya Ren. Now, please have a seat. I will check on you shortly to receive your orders."

 

The pair nodded and made their way to one of the booths that lined the left side of the room. Plopping himself down, Toshinori noticed that Nezu had yet to sit down.

 

_Of course, his height. Nezu is only about eighty-five centimeters tall._

 

Toshinori sweatdropped.

 

"Should we sit elsewhere or...-" Toshinori asked, beginning to stand up.

 

"Ah. Do not worry. The problem is already solved."

 

On cue, Amamiya appeared and presented Nezu a large cushion, which the latter promptly thanked him for.

 

He shot another warm smile and cheerfully asked, "Do you want your regular, Nezu-san?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

Amamiya nodded and turned towards Toshinori, who asked: “What do you recommend?”

 

“The house brew and curry.”

 

"Very well."

 

Amamiya nodded again and hurried back behind the bar counter.

 

Nezu settled down before asking, "What do you think of Leblanc so far, Toshinori?"

 

Toshinori's eyes shifted around before settling onto Nezu once again, "I can see why you speak so highly of this place. It really gives off a relaxing and soothing vibe."

 

Nezu sighed in agreement, "This coffee shop is one of the few places, where I can unwind so to speak. Being able to relax and savor coffee’s multitudes of flavor and depth is truly enjoyable. However, it is quite difficult to find a quiet coffee shop that also serves cheap and high-quality coffee- even more so to find coffee shops whose owners are passionate Artisans. Nowadays, most of the coffee shops are being replaced by restaurant chains or high-end restaurants. Therefore…--”

 

Toshinori sighed in equal parts of fondness and exasperation as Nezu initiated yet another long-winded lecture.

 

_He never changes._

 

Closing off his ears, Toshinori’s gaze slowly drifted to Amamiya, who was currently preparing their meal.

 

As indicated by his fluid and precise motions, Amamiya was excellent at his job. Despite looking like a klutz with his ungroomed wavy locks and the clunky glasses that sat awkwardly on his face, he made making coffee look as easy as breathing. It was a sight to behold.

 

As if sensing he was being watched, Amamiya glanced up, making eye contact with Toshinori.

 

Amamiya winked.

 

Toshinori blinked and saw Amamiya just pouring coffee into a cup.

 

Did he just imagine that?

 

Toshinori looked back to Nezu, who suddenly stopped mid-way in a sentence. The principal tilted his head as if he had remembered something.

 

“That reminds me…-” he turned to Ren and asked him, "Where is Sojiro-san?"

 

"Getting groceries. Should be back in twenty-five minutes," he replied.

 

Sojiro? Was that the owner of the cafe? Yagi felt a twinge of disappointment. He began to wonder what the supposed owner of the cafe was like.

 

“I see,” Nezu said solemnly.

 

"The look on your face tells me that you want to tell him something," Ren remarked as he set two steaming cups of freshly brewed coffee on the table in front of Toshinori and Nezu.

 

"I do," Nezu smiled, knowing what the raven would say next, "But, no worries, Ren. I can just tell him myself. There is no need for a messenger."

 

“If you changed your mind, just tell me," Ren resumed his work without further delay.

 

Toshinori stared at his back. It seems like really cares about Nezu, judging from how he treated him like a dear friend rather than just a loyal customer.

 

Now that Toshinori thought about it: everything about him, from his smiles and words, seemed genuine and sincere. It did not feel like they were rehearsed. He really is a nice person-

 

“Nezu-san, you should tell him about the thing you mentioned yesterday. About coffee beans," Amamiya recommended.

 

Toshinori stared incredulously at Amamiya, who innocently looked back.

 

_Wait. Did he just-_

 

Nezu eloquently sipped his coffee, “Ah yes. So, the other day I was talking about…”

 

_Another rant?_

 

Just when Toshinori thought it was over too!

 

He was about to change the subject but noticed Amamiya smiling at him for a split second.

 

It was not the soft smile from earlier when he had greeted them. It was a smirk -- sharp and mocking. As quick as it had appeared, it disappeared as he transformed back into a sweet, innocent boy (who totally did nothing wrong).

 

He was about to question Amamiya's sudden change of personality, but then the smell hit him.

 

Toshinori’s earlier resolve to confront Amamiya dissolved. Nezu was similarly affected as his rambling stopped.

 

"Please enjoy,” Amamiya announced as he placed the two curry dishes in front of Nezu and Toshinori.

 

They did not need to be told twice.

 

The curry was heavenly -just a bite had sealed his fate. It was indescribable with its overwhelming complex flavors and bold spiciness. Toshinori was definitely going to come here again, but…-

 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Amamiya slightly smirking at him, probably amused by his surprised reaction.

 

It seems like he had to learn to tolerate a certain someone first.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol Ren knows that Yagi is staring at him. That aside, I am new writer. This is my first fanfic (and it's rly short) I would like some feedback. (More figurative language? Longer paragraphs?)
> 
> Side Note: I am contemplating on making a BNHA x P5 crossover fanfic right now. So if I do (even though I probably won't), watch out for that.


End file.
